Nicktoons
Nicktoons is an American basic cable and satellite television channel is owned by Time Warner through its respective flagship company 'Nicktoons, Inc. '''It was founded by Betty Cohen and launched on November 1, 1975. The channel primarily broadcasts children's shows, mostly animated programming, ranging from action to animated comedy. It is primarily aimed at children and young teenagers between the ages of 7 to up, and targets older teens and adults with mature content during its late night daypart Nick Jr Night Channel, which is treated as a separate entity for promotional purposes and as a separate channel by Nielsen for ratings purposes.1 It operates on Fridays from 6:00 a.m. to 8:00 p.m., Mondays and Tuesdays from 6:00 a.m. to 9:00 p.m. and Saturdays - Sundays and Wednesdays and Thursdays from 6:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. A Spanish language audio track for select programs is accessible via second audio programing (SAP); some cable and satellite companies offer the Spanish feed as a separate channel by removing the main English-language audio track. On November 25, 2017, Nicktoons Network is announced that this channel will switch to Nicktoons with the new era on November 27. Timeshots for Nicktoons Network On March 31, 2014, Nicktoons Network's 8, 9, 10 pm ET/PT primetime hour was given to its night time block Nick Jr Night Channel, causing new episodes of the network's programming to change timeslots. In September 2015, the network took back an 2 full extra hour from its Nick Jr Night Channel block, ending its broadcasting daily at 12 am in order to air new episodes of SpongeBob later. This was later reversed. Programming Blocks * Nick Jr Night Channel is a nightly Nicktoons Network block targeted at young adults, which airs shows unsuitable for children. Currently, used from 8:00pm - 6:00am, 9:00pm - 6:00am and 10:00pm - 6:00am ET/PT It used to air from 12am to 6 am ET. * New New New New - A block that airs every Sunday night from 8pm to 10pm ET. This block airs new episodes of ''SpongeBob SquarePants, Villager's World, Robots, The Eric and James Show (new show) and OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Nicktoons On Demand Nicktoons On Demand is a video on demand service, which launched in 2000, and allows viewers to watch the latest episodes of the most Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon programming. These Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon episodes can be rented and are available in widescreen and standard in high definition and standard defintion. Some on-demand programs for Nicktoons will restrict the ability to fast forward if the episode is fairly new. If the program cannot fast forward, the intro will be replaced by an advisory bumper saying: "You're watching Nicktoons On Demand, Fast-Forward is not available during this program". Nicktoons HD A high definition feed of Nicktoons is available on many cable and all satellite service providers. The high definition feed was launched on October 11, 2002. Presently, only the East Coast feed of Nicktoons HD ever provides content in high definition formats and the West Coast feed only provides content in standard definition (4:3) format.